Masquerade
by ChimericKat
Summary: Sebastian wants Hawke. Hawke leaves the Hanged Man with Fenris. Isabela takes advantage.  Sebastian/Isabela


**Author's Notes  
><strong>Um, so this is my first time ever doing a fill on the kink meme. It was a Sebastian/Isabela Roleplay meme and it just kind of stuck with me until I started thinking about it. Then I was thinking, well I'm sure that Isabela probably super wants to see what Sebastian can do with those powerful archer's hands (oh yes), and who knows what she'd be willing to do for it.  
>Lots of alcohol involved of course. Fweee.<br>Hope you guys enjoy it! (And if you don't, feel free to critique me.)

* * *

><p>Sebastian was enjoying himself, watching as Isabela practically drank Hawke under the table. Hawke should have known by now, that almost nobody could keep up with Isabela, yet she was doing her best to keep up with the pirate. He knew that he probably should have stopped their drinking game three drinks ago but all his treacherous mind could think about was having the opportunity to walk Hawke home.<p>

Maker forgive him but he wanted the opportunity to walk her home, to hold her body against his as he supported her. All day long he'd been following her, watching the sway of her hips, and longing to grab those hips and—he stopped his thoughts there and scolded himself for thinking of Hawke that way.

Yet if he'd met her a few years ago, he would already be trying to talk her into joining him in one of the Hanged Man's rooms.

Then a drink was shoved in his face and Hawke was telling him to down it. Her face was flushed from all the alcohol and so close to his own that he could easily kiss her. Not that he would, it would be wrong to take advantage of her like this.

"I think I've had enough Hawke." He wanted to keep what little restraint he had left and she'd already convinced him to drink more than he liked.

"Jus' one more!" Then her hand was on his thigh as she leaned closer, trying to get him to drink whatever she was holding. She probably didn't even realize where her hand was placed at the moment. Sebastian was sure that she was too drunk to realize that she was effectively squeezing his upper thigh. He tried to keep that in mind to stop his body from reacting.

He was failing miserably as images of Hawke slowly working her hands up his thighs flashed through his mind. He knew it was wrong but he imagined her gazing at him with unrestrained lust as she worked her hands closer and closer to where he wanted them. In his mind she was knowingly teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him...

Sebastian pulled himself back to reality and grabbed the drink from Hawke. He hoped that she would take her hand off his thigh before his body got too carried away.

No such luck, she remained exactly where she was, staring at him intently. "Well? You gonna drink that?" she eventually asked.

He reluctantly took a sip, and nearly spit it out. Whatever she'd given him tasted even worse than the Hanged Man's drinks usually did. "What IS this?" he asked once he'd managed to swallow.

"Dunno. Isabela gave it to me and called it a suicide. Is it good? Can I have some?" She reached for the drink unsteadily and ended up falling against him.

He wondered why the Maker was tormenting him like this. He could feel her breasts through her robes as they were pressed against his side and he couldn't stop his mind from going back to earlier fantasies. This time she was naked and pressing her chest against his bare arm as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hawke." Fenris was suddenly on the other side of Hawke and pulling her away.

"I can take her home," Sebastian offered hoping that his previous thoughts hadn't been transparent. "Her estate is on the way to the Chantry."

"No." Fenris was glaring at him and Sebastian hoped that his heart wasn't about to be ripped out. "I will be taking her home."

Sebastian wasn't about to get into a fight with Fenris over it, but he really didn't trust the mage hating elf to safely get Hawke home. However Hawke settled the matter herself.

"Yeah, Fenris lives _really_ close to me." Then she grabbed the elf, pulling him in for a kiss.

Sebastian was completely shocked. He hadn't expected that at all. Fenris _hated, loathed, _and _despised_ mages. He barely even noticed the two of them leave and it wasn't until Isabela wrapped her arms around him from behind that he even began to notice his surroundings again.

"I think the little choir boy wanted to do naughty things to Hawke," she cooed in his ear.

"Isabela!" He tried his best to sound disgusted. He didn't want Isabela of all people to know what sort of thoughts he had about Hawke. It would be all over Kirkwall by tomorrow morning.

She ignored his efforts to push her off and insolently pressed her breasts against his back. "I'm surprised you didn't know that she's with Fenris though. I thought everyone had figured it out by now."

Everyone but him apparently.

Suddenly he was full of rage. How could a woman like Hawke simply settle for a man like Fenris? Fenris hated mages and didn't bother hiding that. As a mage Hawke should be with someone who could appreciate everything about her. In his anger he took a swig of his drink, forgetting how rancid it tasted, and nearly sputtered.

Then Isabela's hands were dancing down his chest and he slammed his drink down. "I think it's time for me to retire." He stood with every intention of going back to the Chantry.

"I'll say." Isabela was eyeing his pants and he was suddenly very aware of the effect that Hawke had on him. "Why don't we, 'retire,' together?" She was still invading his space, and dear MAKER she'd just rubbed her hand against his crotch.

He didn't know how he'd ended up in her room. Somehow in his slightly intoxicated state he'd allowed her to lure him upstairs. This was a bad idea.

Then she'd blindfolded him.

"Now why don't you just pretend that I'm Hawke," she said in a perfect imitation of a Ferelden accent. He hadn't known that she could speak with a Fereldan accent and commented on it.

She laughed. "Oh I'm very talented with my tongue."

Then he was shoved onto her bed. "Now, why don't you tell me about what you were imagining downstairs," Isabela suggested as she placed her hand on his thigh, exactly where Hawke's had previously been.

Sebastian groaned. "Was it that obvious?"

The only response he received was a chuckle before Isabela's hand brushed up the inside of his leg and straight to the laces of his breeches. Between his earlier fantasies and the blindfold he could imagine that it was Hawke undoing his laces so quickly.

Then she was pulling his breeches and underclothes off. He imagined Hawke biting her lip as she looked at him approvingly.

"The Pride of Starkhaven." Isabela's voice broke through his imagination, reminding him who was actually touching him. "Not too shabby."

"There are other uses for your mouth," he suggested, wanting her to shut up.

She laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that was nothing like Hawke's airy laughter, but she obliged and he felt her tongue run along his shaft. He groaned and arched his hips up, it had been far too long since he'd felt a woman's touch.

Then she was teasing him with light, barely there, brushes of her fingertips. Since he still had the blindfold on he could feel each brush of her hands and he imagined that they were soft. Not like his fingers, which were calloused from his weapon, no, a mage would have soft hands.

Then she blew down and he moaned as he felt the current of cold air. He wanted to just grab her short hair and force her to stop teasing him and his frustration doubled as he realized he couldn't do that without knowing where she was.

Finally he felt her mouth around him. "Hawke," he groaned. She simply hummed around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through him.

In his mind's eye he was able to look down and see her. Her pouty lips wrapped around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, doing absolutely amazing things with her tongue. Her blue eyes were closed in concentration, or perhaps in pleasure. He groaned and clenched his fists wondering if she was touching herself as she pleasured him.

The thought of Hawke pleasuring herself nearly made him come undone, and perhaps she could tell because suddenly her mouth had pulled away. He was displeased and unsatisfied and did his best to let her know through his groan. His displeasure was short-lived however as he felt her straddling his hips. He bucked his hips up eagerly only to have her hold them down firmly as she guided him to her entrance.

Then Hawke was slamming down on him and her pace was hard and fast. He wasn't sure what was more pleasurable, the sensation or his mental image of her riding him. He wondered if she'd completely stripped or if her breast band was still on. He hoped that she'd stripped completely, and longed to grab her breasts to find out.

Somehow, in the frenzy of thrusts, he'd managed to find her hips with his hands. He dug his nails into her skin and from her sudden gasp, he figured that she'd probably liked it. One of his hand traced its way up her body, following the curve of her hips and waist, until he found what he wanted. He was delighted to find that her full breasts were bare. He cupped her breast, roughly rubbing his thumb against a nipple and she moaned. Her breasts were much larger than he'd been expecting, her robes had done a good job at hiding them from his eyes.

He imagined her, head thrown back in pleasure, breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him, and then he was crying out her name as he came.

As he came down from his high, he realized that she was pressing one of his hands against her opening. He felt how wet she was and flushed red as he realized that he'd climaxed before she had.

He would fix that.

Slowly, teasingly, he pressed two of his fingers into her. He scissored them before pulling out and pressing them back in. Then he added a third finger and quickly he had her screaming "OH YES!" as he moved his fingers in and out.

He'd always been good with his hands and it wasn't long until she was climaxing. She fell onto him and rested there for a moment before he felt her untying his blindfold. He grinned, eager to finally see Hawke naked with her body pressed against his own.

Blinking against the light of the lamps he looked down at the woman lying on him. Where he expected to see short hair there was a long mess of curls, her skin was dark instead of pale, but it wasn't until he looked into brown eyes instead of blue that he remembered who he was really with.


End file.
